


Сплав вредности

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Wax and Wayne Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Bad Advice, Crack, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Краткое изложение событий первых глав "Сплава закона" в форме вредных советов. Спойлеры!
Relationships: Wax & Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж





	Сплав вредности

**1**

Если вы решили ночью  
Прогуляться по туману,  
А в соседнем переулке  
Кто-то вздумал пострелять,  
Не сворачивайте к дому -  
Поспешите в переулок.  
Ведь столичные констебли  
Там не справятся без вас.

**2**

Если вам со старым другом  
Надо поболтать о деле,  
Ни к чему вам приглашенье,  
Чтоб зайти на огонёк.  
Если к другу в это время  
Важные нагрянут гости -  
Обсудить вопрос женитьбы  
И тому подобный вздор, -  
Никуда не уходите,  
А представьтесь его дядей.  
Ведь без вашего участья  
Тут не сладятся дела.

**3**

Если важные бумаги  
На столе вас ждут горою,  
Ваше благосостоянье  
Крайне хрупкое и так,  
Нет нужды возиться с ними.  
Лучше почитать газеты  
И картину преступленья  
На мольберте рисовать.

**4**

Если вы пришли с невестой  
На приём в богатом доме,  
Чтоб грядущею помолвкой  
Никого не удивить,  
Запаситесь остроумьем,  
Шуточками посолёней,  
Чтоб невеста убежала  
В возмущении от вас.

**5**

Если посреди приёма  
В двери ворвались бандиты,  
Отбирают украшенья  
И воруют юных дев,  
Не высовывайтесь лучше,  
А прикиньтесь очень мирным.  
Ни к чему в приличном доме  
Перестрелку разводить!

**6**

Если вопреки стараньям  
Разразилась перестрелка,  
Страх бандиты потеряли,  
Учиняют беспредел,  
Сдерживать себя нет смысла -  
Время дать отпор мерзавцам!  
Раскидать столы подальше  
И палить с обеих рук.  
Пролетая над гостями,  
Вдребезги разбейте люстру,  
Чтобы больше не мешалась  
Вам на жизненном пути!

**7**

Если логово бандитов  
Отыскать вам надо срочно,  
Отвечать никто не хочет,  
А столица велика,  
Поступите очень просто:  
Одевайтесь, как констебль,  
Приходите в управленье  
И орите там на всех.  
Вас, конечно, сразу пустят  
Пообщаться с заключённым.  
Тот на радостях от встречи  
Вам расскажет всё как есть.

**8**

Если мимо вас дворецкий  
Понесёт подносик с чаем,  
Не теряйтесь ни секунды -  
Эта чашка здесь для вас!  
С ядом справитесь вы быстро,  
Друг от пули увернётся,  
А ускоренное время  
Всех от взрыва сбережёт.


End file.
